staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:25 Było sobie życie - Mózg, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 1. Czas dorastania. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 09:35 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 2.Dziedzictwo Zamira. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 10:05 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:35 Plebania - odc. 1346; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5686 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5686); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 3.Królewska rezydencja. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:05 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 4.Utracony raj (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2473; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2328 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 17 - Niewidomy świadek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:10 Szkółki piłkarskie - tajniki treningu - odc. 1; magazyn sportowy 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5687 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5687); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2474; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2331 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 5/20 - Miodobranie; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:02 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Grace odeszła (Grace is Gone); dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:55 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 22:35 Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:35 Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe (Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe.) - txt. str. 777 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990) 01:10 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 01:50 Notacje - Zdzisław Skwara. Ostatnie dni Powstania; cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 33; serial TVP 06:30 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 34; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 47; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 24 "W szponach konsumpcji" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Wspólne budowanie; reportaż 12:30 Kocham to, co lubię - (4); talk-show 13:00 To nas śmieszy! Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (4) długa; program rozrywkowy 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 791 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Mormon w Białym Domu (The Mormon candidate); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 21 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 932 - JM; serial TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 22/58 (Castle ep. A Rose for Everafter); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/71; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 792 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 933; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 670 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Skradzione dzieci Hiszpanii (Spain' stolen babies); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 23:55 Na linii strzału - odc. 5 (In Plain Sight s. I ep. 5); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:50 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 9/25 Nadchodzi (Heroes, s. 3 ep. It’s Coming); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:40 Biała wizytówka - odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem (odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986) 02:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:30 Egzorcyzmy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Kość niezgody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Nazywam się; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Tak czy inaczej - O decyzjach; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama 22:05 Panorama Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Zejść na ziemię; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 60 lat razem - odc. 7 - Seriale cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:12 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Janina Ochojska - odc. 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:01 Zejść na ziemię; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:46 Teraz kobiety - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:57 Teraz kobiety - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:01 60 lat razem - odc. 6 - Gugała; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:07 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (39) 07:55 Pinky i Mózg (50) 08:30 Scooby Doo (5) 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza (22) 09:30 I kto tu rządzi? (22) 10:00 Mamuśki (22) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (298) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (25) 12:00 Hotel 52 (22) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (83) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1555) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (34) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (456) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (324) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1556) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (209) 20:05 Czarny świt 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (6) 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (7) 00:05 Nieśmiertelny: Źródło 02:15 Zagadkowa Noc (966) 03:15 Tajemnice losu (1125) 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2066) TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Julia (133) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1639) 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (5) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (3) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (93) 14:40 Detektywi (997) 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy (960) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku (2077) 16:55 Detektywi (998) 17:25 Julia (134) 18:00 Ukryta prawda (94) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1640) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (961) 21:30 Prawo Agaty (5) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (5) 23:30 Kittel/Jabrzyk przedstawiają: W imieniu Kościoła 01:00 Człowiek - cel (9) 02:00 Uwaga! 02:15 Arkana magii (707) 03:35 Rozmowy w toku (2077) TV 4 06:15 4music 07:20 Łowca krokodyli (9) 08:25 Ryzykanci 09:25 Ukryta miłość (29) 10:25 Osaczona (85) 11:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (7) 11:55 4music 13:00 TV market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Łowca krokodyli (10) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (192) 17:00 Ukryta miłość (30) 18:00 Ryzykanci 19:00 Galileo Extra (20) 20:00 Atomowy huragan 22:00 Szczury 23:55 Anakondy: Krwawe ślady 01:45 Gość Wydarzeń 02:00 To był dzień 03:00 To był dzień na świecie 03:25 4music 05:05 Dekoratornia 05:25 Morze miłości (144) TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 9/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 660 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj (80); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 1/7* - Plac Napoleona - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Laskowik & Malicki (16); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 530* Afrykański świątek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (5); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj (80); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Śląska Gala Biesiadna 2012 cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Śląska Gala Biesiadna cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 660 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Bananowy rejs, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 39 - Strach na scenie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Opole 2009 na bis /12/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Broszka (81); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Wielki Test o Europie. Fundusze unijne bez tajemnic.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Flesz historii - odc. 97; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 9/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Bananowy rejs, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 39 - Strach na scenie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Broszka (81); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 660; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Śląska Gala Biesiadna 2012 cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Śląska Gala Biesiadna cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 06:00 Łapu capu ekstra 06:30 Muzyka 07:00 Nie przegap 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Simpsonowie (16) 07:40 Aktualności filmowe - News 07:55 Aktualności filmowe 08:30 Jorcajt 09:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (21) 09:55 Godzina za godziną 11:20 Elena 13:10 Iluzjonista 14:30 Calvet - sztuka i oczyszczenie 15:55 Między światami 17:35 Safari 19:20 Simpsonowie (17) 19:50 Łapu capu 20:00 Mentalista (14) 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu capu 21:00 Instynkt wilka - Zmarłym łatwiej 22:40 Szpieg 01:00 Diabeł 03:00 Wyspa zaginionych 04:30 Łapu capu ekstra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku